


Bad Dreams

by Harumenos



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harumenos/pseuds/Harumenos
Summary: Aoi needs her girlfriend. immediately.





	Bad Dreams

Her hands pressed so hard against the glass she thought it might break. Tears were welling up in her eyes and blurring her vision so the dead girl that was so close yet so far could barely be seen. She desperately slammed on the door, shouting her name, but she couldn’t hear her. She couldn’t even hear herself. It’s like the whole world disappeared and all that was left was this aching, deafening loneliness. She was so helpless, so weak. She couldn’t save her. Couldn’t read between the lines. Couldn’t have known that this would happen. She was clawing at the door, as she sit on the ground in a heap, frail and tired and heartbroken. Why? Why would she leave her? Things could have gotten better. Things would have gotten better. She was able to find beauty and hope in the most ugly and despairing situations, so why was this any different? Why? Why?

Why did she have to leave?

Aoi woke up hyperventilating. Her face and pillow were streaked with tears. She tried to steady her breathing. Breath in for 4 seconds. Hold for 7. Exhale for 8. She did it again and again before she was calm enough to stop shaking. It was just another nightmare. Another nightmare her friends had no business knowing about. Simply bad memories poisoning her her brain, gradually driving her crazy. Or they would be.

Slowly, she picked up her phone and called Sakura. Three rings going unanswered. That was more than enough to give her a panic attack, but then she picked up.

“Hina? Why are you awake?” She breathed a huge sigh of relief when the girl answered, and she loosened her clutch on her blankets just a bit.  
“......I love you.”  
“I love you too. Thats why Im going to tell you to go to sleep. It’s 3:00 am.”  
“I- I can’t sleep.”  
“Hm? Why not?” She sounded concerned.  
“Listen I-” She took a deep breath. “I know you’re here and you’re back but I still miss you. So much. I always think about how I’ll never see your smile again or the concerned look you give me if you think I’m hurt and need to snap myself back to the reality that you’re alive. That I’m not and don’t need to be alone anymore. But remembering that is so hard and I nearly have a mental breakdown every time you take a bit too long to respond to a text or miss a phone call. I know it’s stupid and I’m overreacting but I just feel the need to always be by your side or else you’ll leave me again.”  
“Aoi…”  
“Sorry for bothering you so late at night.”  
“Do you want me to come over?”

………..

“Yeah, I really do. Thanks, Sakura.” Her voice was cracking a bit.

___________________________________________________

 

Not twenty minutes later Sakura arrived and let herself in, knocking on her bedroom door.  
“Hina? It’s Sakura, may I come in?”  
“..........Yeah.”

She opened the door and peered in, spotting Aoi sitting on her bead crumpled in a ball surrounded by blankets. She was shivering a bit, her hair was in a messy bun, and she was wearing a loose shirt that seemed to hide her. Sakura carefully stepped over to the girl and sat next to her, putting a comforting hand on her arm. Hina slowly took Sakuras hand in hersand kissed her palm, but she never looked up at her. Sakura knew that she needed comfort in the moment, and so she cupped her face in her hand. Hina was still gently holding onto her, and she looked so fragile in that moment, as if the slightest move would shatter her into pieces.

“I’m sorry if I freaked you out, I just had a nightmare.”

She didn’t say anything. Instead she leaned over and embraced the smaller girl in a hug.

Aoi buried her face in Sakuras shoulder and clutched onto the back of her shirt. She was sobbing, but Sakura being there was definitely helping. She smelled like cherry blossoms and vanilla and comfort and happiness and home. She inhaled and tried to collect herself, feeling slightly ashamed for being so weak and showing it to one of her closest friends, her girlfriend nonetheless.

They sat like that for a while, in silence. But the silence wasn’t so lonely anymore. It was nice and comforting, just knowing that someone was there for her. Someone who would protect her. She figured it wouldn’t hurt to open up more about how she felt with the whole situation. Cause she had friends who cared about her. And she had Sakura, alive and well again.

With these thoughts in mind, she slowly drifted to sleep in the taller girls arms.


End file.
